Forsaken
Forsaken is the third map in Contingency. Overview The group managed to find a way across the bridge amidst being overrun in a nearby town. They found that the mysterious facility was a military outpost and refugee camp, although it was also been abandoned and left desolate and ravaged from the zombie outbreak. What they didn’t know was the immense amount of secrets held in the secret underground base, a former Group 935 test facility outpost. Intrigued by the above ground military outpost, the group decides to stick around and look for anything useful, only to find that there’s much more than meets the eye. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box has a fixed initial spawn location in this map, which is in the underground facility. However, the teddy bear can still be rolled and thus moving the Mystery Box to other locations in the map as listed below. In this map, each Mystery Box location has a map of the spawn locations and a light will indicate which spawn the Mystery Box is located at. 'Spawn Locations' *Refugee Camp *Barracks (Military Outpost) *Main Control Room (Facility Floor 1) *Chamber #004 (Facility Floor 1) *Firing Range (Facility Floor 2) *Test Chamber Hallway (Facility Floor 2) *Teleporter Room (Facility Floor 3) 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout The entire map layout of Forsaken consists of the outer military outpost and refugee camp and inside the Group 935 facility, which is comprised of 3 different levels. 'Outside' 'Refugee Camp' The Refugee Camp consists of a series of tents lined up in rows. The entire area is gated in with tall chain link fences. The adjacent Military Outpost can be mostly seen, though the fences are blocked with metal sheets on that side of the camp. An unlockable door, the Fence Door, can be opened for 1000 points to unlock the next area. Quick Revive can be bought for 1500 points. The Gewehr 43 (600 points) and Kar98k (200 points) can be bought off the wall in this area. 'Military Outpost' The Military Outpost is the next area after the players leave the refugee camp. It offers a little more breathing room, 2 enterable buildings, and a guard tower that cannot ascended. 'Barracks' The Barracks is a rather small building within the Military Outpost portion of the map. It can be opened up for 750 points. It has two window barriers and contains Double Tap Root Beer (2000 points). 'Abandoned Shed' The Abandoned Shed is the second enterable building, though the shed isn’t that much larger than the Barracks, and can be opened for 750 points. There is only one window barrier for zombies to enter and a Thompson (1200 points) available to buy off the wall. The Abandoned Shed has the Facility Doors which can be opened for 1000 points. 'Inside the Facility' 'Floor 1' Floor 1 is the highest level, though still underground. It is where all of the non-lethal testing was performed and where things like the Mystery Box and Perk-a-Cola Machines were experimented on. There are a series of labs and smaller rooms on this floor. In the center there is a main control room which is where the initial Mystery Box spawn always is. The Power Switch is also found in the main control room and when activated, turns on the Facility’s power and activates all the utilities and Perk-a-Cola Machines. Several wall weapons and Perk-a-Cola machines are found on this floor. At the far end of the floor, there is the stairwell, which can be opened up for 750. The door to Floors 2 and 3 can be opened for 1250 points each. 'Floor 2' Floor 2 is the level below Floor 1. It was for the traditional zombie testing. Some experiments, however, got out of hand and some newer, deadly specimens were created. The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Exchanger are found on this floor in the Central Control Room. There are a series of smaller rooms, labs, and testing chambers around the Central Control Room. Several wall weapons and Perk-a-Cola machines are found on this floor. 'Floor 3' Floor 3 is the lowest level of the outpost facility. It was where the experimental tests happened and where all the special variants of zombies were created. A teleporter is found in the Central Control Room (the Teleporter Room) of Floor 3, which is related to the Major Quest. Many of the smaller rooms, labs, and testing chambers cannot be accessed. The Power is not completely on in Floor 3, rendering some places darker than others. Some Perk-a-Cola machines are found on this floor. Quests 'Minor Quest' ' ' There are 6 teddy bears scattered around the map. If the player finds and activates them all, they will complete the Minor Quest and have a song played. The song is “I Have a Problem” by Beartooth. 'Teddy Bear Locations' *Refugee Camp - in the tent in the farthest left-hand corner. *Military Outpost - in the ceiling of the Barracks. *Military Outpost - on top of one of the guard post’s horizontal supports. *Facility Floor 1 - underneath the patient bed in Chamber #006. *Facility Floor 2 - in the firing range armory. *Facility Floor 3 - behind the teleporter wiring and controls in the Teleporter Room. 'Major Quest' ' ' The Major Quest involves the characters powering up and fixing the teleport in the Teleporter Room on Floor 3 in the facility. Completing the Major Quest will result in the final step player receiving the XN-115 Wonder Weapon, everyone getting the completion achievement, and a song being played. The song played is “The Bee” by Amorphis. The steps are as follows: #Start the Quest by going to the Teleporter controls at the main console with the giant display above it. Rapidly press the action button 3 times to commence the start. #The giant screen will flicker and eventually mostly turn on, run diagnostics for the teleporter, and report errors for missing parts. The players must search for the lost parts throughout the map. #There are 6 parts missing from the teleporter. They can be obtained and returned in any order. They can be found in these locations (after the Major Quest is started). ##Barracks - underneath the officer’s desk. ##Abandoned Shed - to the left of the Facility Doors in the dark corner. ##Facility Floor 1 - above the initial Mystery Box spawn hanging from the ceiling. ##Facility Floor 2 - inside the firing range armory. ##Facility Floor 3 - inside irradiated Chamber #017 ##Facility Floor 3 - inside the room with the monkey test subjects. #Return to the teleporter console. Rapidly press the action button three times to reload the control terminal. The screen will flicker to black and kill the power in the entire facility and restart after about 5 seconds. #It will say that there is still insufficient power, requiring the Power Switch to be activated again. This is the only instance in the map where the Power Switch can be turned off and on again. #Go to the Power Switch on Floor 1. The facility is only running on minimal power so it is significantly darker throughout the whole place. #Turn the Power Switch off by quickly pressing the action button three times and turn it on by doing the same action. #Return to the teleporter on Floor 3. To finish the activation, a player has to stand on the teleporter and quickly press the action button three times. #After doing this, the teleporter will slowly come to life, casting its purple essence and overload the facility’s power whilst doing so. #The player that activated the teleporter will be given an XN-115. It will replace 1 of 2 (or 3 with Mule Kick) of the player’s weapons at random. The player’s character will say a specific quote about having connected the teleporter, thus completing the quest, getting the player the completion achievement, and playing the song. Achievements *'Science Fiction' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Forsaken. *'From Sam, With Love' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Forsaken. *'Begone, Vile Beast!' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Kill 15 Radiation Zombies with the XN-115 Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps